


The Fire is So Delightful: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snow, Snowed In, archive polycule, holiday fluff, how is that not a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Jon heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I’ll watch you from the window. You don’t want me to get cold, do you?” Jon wasn’t above a little guilt trip and Tim was the one who bundled him all up. It would be a shame to destroy all of that hard work, especially when the finished product was so damn cute. “Or you could just stay in with me-”Tim groaned dramatically, winding a scarf around his neck with a flourish. “No, it’s fine. I think we’ve established I’m the good boyfriend, and you’re the lazy one.”“I prefer practical.”
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Fire is So Delightful: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fire is So Delightful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303050) by [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror). 



> surprise gift for the illustrious @voiceless_terror!! I love this fic and the snow we got recently reminded me of it!!

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nBisOsU9k75uFNpknfXacN1LdQVS9xXj/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
